


To Be (Sloppy) or Not To Be (Sloppy)

by DelilahMcMuffin



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, M/M, Season 4 - Friends & Family, Sexual Fantasy, sloppy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: “You have a sloppy mouth, David,” Patrick muttered roughly to himself as he slid his hand into his underwear and began stroking his hardening cock. “Your mouth is fucking filthy...”OrPatrick is very turned on by a conversation he and David had at the store.Takes place during Friends & Family.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 201
Collections: Porner Community Service Ficlets





	To Be (Sloppy) or Not To Be (Sloppy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/gifts).



> I’ve been absent from AO3 for a while dealing with some personal crap. I’ve been dabbling with writing again but when I promised DisgruntledPelican a story I figured no better time than the present to get back to it. 
> 
> It’s very rough, there will be spelling and grammar errors. But I hope you can overlook them and just enjoy 😉 
> 
> The title is very bad. I’m sorry. I was in a rush.

“Fuck,” Patrick moaned desperately as he closed his bedroom door harder than was probably necessary and leaned back against it. He fumbled with his belt, then his button and fly before plunging his hand into his pants and taking hold of his cock through the fabric of his briefs and giving it a firm tug. He’d been dying to touch himself all damn day thanks to David and his sloppy mouth. 

“ _Some people have nice, clean mouths,” David had said to him, gesturing at the bottle of juice in Patrick’s hand. Juice that David had taken from the fridge. Juice that David’s lips had touched. Juice that Patrick was now drinking. “And some people have sloppy mouths.”_

“You have a sloppy mouth, David,” Patrick muttered roughly to himself as he slid his hand into his underwear and began stroking his hardening cock. “Your mouth is fucking filthy...”

An image sprang to his mind. David looking up at him, dark eyes smouldering, lips pink and slick with saliva and pre-cum, his tongue darting out to lick at the mess before it dribbled down his chin. 

Patrick groaned, slapping his free hand over his mouth to stifle the sound - the last thing he wanted right now was for Ray to hear him jerking off while he fantasized about his business partner. He quickened the pace of his other hand on his cock. God, he was so hard now, and leaking. 

Patrick closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door. He let the image of David come to mind again, pictured the lips that had transfixed him since the day they’d met. So expressive, so beautiful and soft. So in contrast to the dark stubble of David’s jaw, his chin, his cheeks. Patrick gasped as he imagined the feeling of that stubble on his skin; against his fingers, his lips, scraping against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Patrick’s legs began to wobble with the strain of staying upright as he neared what was going to be a phenomenal orgasm. He pictured David’s chin covered in his cum. He wanted to lick that chin, lick it clean. Kiss it, bite it, feel it between his legs, between his cheeks...

“Uuuuunnnnnhhhh....” Patrick couldn’t hold back the moan as he came, hard and fast in his pants, all over his hand. 

He slowed his pace, easing his grip as his cock softened against his palm, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, his skin prickling with sweat. 

Pushing himself off the door, he toed off his shoes and shoved his dirty pants and underwear down his legs, kicking them in the general vicinity of his laundry hamper. Stripping off his shirt, he wiped the mess from his cock and his hand and tossed it in the same direction as his other clothes. Now naked, he sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. 

He’d just had the most intense orgasm of his life while thinking about his business partner. His _business partner_. What the fuck was he going to do? He’d thought about David before tonight, but in a very general kind of way. Not in this _very specific_ way, not thinking about David _doing_ things to him. 

Raking his fingers through his hair, Patrick let out a grunt of frustration. Nowhere in all of his business books did it talk about how to handle this situation. His years of specialized education were useless in helping him figure out a way to be in business with David, all the while keeping these nearly overwhelming feelings of want and desire at bay.

God, he wanted to be part of David’s business. He desperately wanted to be part of something new and exciting. But he was fairly certain he couldn’t do that and keep his feelings about David under wraps. 

Should he talk to David about it? Come clean about how he felt? Or he could show him. Ask him out. Maybe to celebrate after their opening tomorrow?

He let that idea sit for a minute, then shook his head. No, he was pretty sure that someone like David - gorgeous, experienced, exciting David - couldn’t possibly be interested in someone like him. And he’d be so embarrassed if David turned him down. 

With a sigh, Patrick got to his feet, grabbing his bathrobe from the hook on the back of his door and sliding his arms into the sleeves. He wrapped it around himself and tied the belt tightly at his waist. 

He was just about to head to the bathroom for a shower when his phone rang. He dug around in his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, glancing at the Caller ID. 

**David Rose**

With a grimace, Patrick answered. 

“Hello?”

“Um, hey,” David’s voice was soft, hesitant. 

“What’s up David?” Patrick said, his tone held a note of impatience. He was still processing the whole _I-just_ - _jerked-off-while-fantasizing-about-you_ thing, and wasn’t really ready to talk to David just yet. 

“Oh, um, nothing,” David replied, sounding flustered. “Just... um, wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Patrick frowned. “I’m fine,” he said. “What made you think I wasn’t okay?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Patrick could practically picture David chewing on his lower lip, like he did when he was thinking hard about something, or if something was making him anxious.

“You just... you left really suddenly today,” he said quietly. “I thought maybe... did I do something to upset you?”

_No, David. You just did something so phenomenally hot and made me so goddamn horny that I had to run home and jerk off the second I got some privacy._

Patrick sighed, feeling badly now. Not only had he gotten off while thinking about getting David’s pretty mouth so, _so_ sloppy, but apparently he’d left David worried that he’d done something wrong, when all he’d done was a little harmless flirt...

Jesus. _Jesus_! Had David been... flirting with him? Was that what that was?!? 

Patrick ran their conversations througout the day over in his mind. _Sloppy mouths_. Their discussion over whether a _soft, firm, or hard_ opening would be better. 

_Holy fucking Christ_. David was _flirting_ with him! He was pretty fucking bad at it, but Patrick was pretty sure. That had definitely been flirting. 

A ridiculous grin split his face and he shook his head. “No, David,” he said assuringly. “You definitely didn’t do anything to upset me.”

After a few more placations and reassurances that he was fine - not upset - and that they’d see each other bright and early the next morning for their semi-firm opening, Patrick ended the call and tossed his phone onto the bed with a triumphant whoop. 

He flung open his door and grinned at a startled Ray who was just heading for bed.

“Oh! Patrick, are you alright?” Ray asked concernedly. “I heard some noises from your room earlier and thought maybe you had stubbed your toe or something.”

Patrick beamed at Ray and clapped him amiably on the shoulder. 

“Never better, Ray,” he called out as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. “Never better.”

Patrick heard Ray’s bedroom door close and he turned on the shower. When it was nice and warm, he stepped under the cascade of water and let it sluce over his body. His hand made its way back to his cock and he closed his fist around it once more as he thought of David and his pretty mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> For DisgruntledPelican and all the other filthy-minded patrons at the bar. You guys are the best. Thanks for helping me feel a little more like myself again.


End file.
